Madarat tolláról
by Bacard
Summary: Párszáz szavas apróságok, House és Wilson, meg ilyesmik.
1. My funny valentine

Kategória: Shippy (House/Wilson), de Gen, Fluff Dupladrabli. (De szép is a magyar nyelv!)  
Summa: Wilson hazaérkezik, House zongorázik, meg némi kínai kaja.  
Timeline: Wilson már egy ideje House-szal lakik, de csak lakik, úgyhogy legyen második évad.

Jegyzet: A „My funny Valentine" nagyjából az egyetlen dal a földön, amihez többé-kevésbé sikerült songficet írnom. Széles körben feldolgozott jazz standard, eredeti elkövetője Richard Rodgers és Lorenz Hart volt. Leginkább a Michael Bublé, vagy a Matt Damon-féle feldolgozást szokták ismerni, ez utóbbit „A tehetséges Mr. Ripley" c. filmből.

Kötelező tiszteletkör: A Doktor House (House, MD) c. sorozathoz semmi közöm, ezért semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik abból, ha játszom a karaktereivel.

* * *

** My funny Valentine**

Lágy akkordok töltötték be a szobát, és a dallam egy pillanatra sem tört meg a zajok miatt: kulcs fordult, ajtó nyílt, csukódott, újra kulcscsomó (hangosan csörrent az asztalon), sóhaj, papírzörgés… Wilson hazaérkezett, bár a gondolatot még neki is szoknia kellett.

A nappaliba lépve köszönt, de House csak zongorázott tovább, és Wilson végre felismerte a dallamot: My funny Valentine. A „zongorista" háttal ült neki, így nem kellett lenyelnie a mosolyát. Kényelmes mozdulatokkal pakolta ki a papírzacskót, majd felkapott egy dobozt belőle, House-hoz lépett (egy pillanatig rácsodálkozott a billentyűkön lassan táncoló kezekre), majd a zongorára tette az illatozó csomagot. House rápillantott, az ismerős kék szempár sötétnek tűnt az árnyékban, és Wilsonnak nyelnie kellett. Éhes volt. Barátjának kivételesen jó napja lehetett, mert borostás ábrázatán konstans majdnem-mosoly ült, de csak nemet intett és tovább játszott.

Wilson úgy döntött, ideje megszólalni:  
- Helyes ez a dal. Ha belegondolok, egészen tömören összefoglalható: „Ronda vagy, de vicces, és én ilyennek szeretlek". Kellően goromba…. Illik hozzád – House újra felpillantott, és igen, elmosolyodott:  
- Nem csak hozzám – mormogta a borostája alatt, majd egy csendbe halkuló dallamsorral lezárta a melódiát, megragadta a dobozt, és egy röpke pillantás után lelkesen-kíméletlenül kritizálni kezdte Wilson ízlését a kínai ételek terén.

**Vége**


	2. Tények, hazugságok, tévedések

Kategória: Gen Dupladrabli (cím nélkül 100-100 szó).  
Summa: Coda-szerűség az első évad 12. epizódjához (Sports Medicine). Amúgy a címen kívül egy leheletnyi visszapillantás az évad első felére, meg egy cseppnyi Cameron; elvileg először Wilson, majd House hangján. (Ha. Ha.)  
Jegyzetek:  
- Ajánlás: A.Chris-nek, ez az apróság az ő kihívására született, még az LJ-n.  
- Ez egy régi fic (2006 közepe). Ekkor voltam House/Cameron „shipperségem" „csúcsán". Minden pillanatban vártam, mikor buggyan ki a párosból a „Grissom/Sara". Nem történt meg.  
- Ez volt az első olyan drablim, amit úgy írtam, hogy nem a történet legutolsó sorából/szavából/jelenetéből indultam el visszafelé. Erőszakos, durva kis plotnyúl volt.  
- A keretes szerkezetért ez úton kérnék elnézést.  
- És a hangok természetesen teljesen rosszak.

Kötelező tiszteletkör: A Doktor House (House, MD) c. sorozathoz semmi közöm, ezért semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik abból, ha játszom a karaktereivel.

* * *

**Tények, hazugságok, tévedések**

Egy kórházban kevés igazán biztos dolog van. Hogy egy "kedves" ismerősömet idézzem: "Az orvosok hazudnak, a betegek pláne, és a véres csatában nem mindig győz a jó… a paciens néha életben marad."  
De vannak megkérdőjelezhetetlen tények:  
Cuddy feltűnik, House reagál, Cuddy visszavág, House úgyszintén, Cuddy menekül.  
House dönt, Foreman kételkedik, Cameron befolyásolható, Chase pedig igyekszik mindent megúszni.  
House Vicodint szed. Ha nem kap, harap… néha akkor is, ha igen.  
House nem szólít senkit keresztnéven. Főleg nem mindenféle Kevineket-Karlokat… Már kezdek egészen úgy hangzani, mint ő!  
House szereti a rejtvényeket, Cameron pedig titkolózik… Jól halad, és ez csak az én hibám.

Megmondtam: "Mindenki hazudik". Miért lepődöm meg, ha igazam van?! Több mint tíz éve ismerem a kölyköt, és szinte megismerkedésünk óta manipulál a maga behízelgő-ártatlan-ravasz-vajszívű módján, amit már egészen megszoktam:  
"Megnéznéd az unokahúgomat?"  
"Betegek várnak rád!"  
"Átjöhetnél Karácsonykor, csak pár ember lesz… Akkor megyek én!"  
"Le kellene állnod a Vicodinnal."  
"Előadást tartok pénteken."  
Szépen bemanipulálta magát az életembe, de az évek alatt valami megváltozott. Lehetséges, hogy már nem veszem észre, ha hazudik? Hogy én is bedőlök az őszinte képének? Ő mindenesetre ismer. Túl jól ismer. Nem tudom, mit akar… de azt igen, hogy jól halad, és ez csak az én hibám.

**Vége**


End file.
